Nurse Joy of Slateport City
The episode starts off with May running towards the Contest Hall with Ash, Pikachu, Max and Brock following her. May runs into the Contest Hall relieved to find out that she has just made the cutoff time to sign up. They then find out that they have three hours until the Slateport Contest and Brock asks what they should do. Ash says that they should eat because he is hungry after the run. After they leave Jessie and James walk in and perform their motto. The lady then informs them that they have just missed the sign up time, much to Jessie's disappointment. Jessie, James and Meowth walk outside and wonder what to do. As they are sitting there they see a male Trainer and his Poochyena training. The male Trainer then gives his Poochyena some Pokéblocks giving Team Rocket the idea to sell Pokéblocks. The Contest is about to start as Vivian walks out onto stage. She presents the Slateport Ribbon and gets the Contest under way. May is in the back, and her nerves are beginning to get to her. Ash, Max and Brock comfort her as Drew smiles from around the corner. The Coordinators begin to compete and then it is Drew's turn. He tells his Roselia to use Petal Dance and then Stun Spore as Vivian comments on how beautiful it is. Drew earns a 29.4, the highest score so far that day. Outside Team Rocket is dressed up and ready to sell, but have no Pokéblocks. They are going to steal some when an old man walks up and offers to teach them the secrets about Pokéblocks. They immediately agree, excited about learning secrets. Back at the arena, Drew walks over and begins to talk to May. They are interrupted by Robert as he and his Milotic begin to perform. Max comments that many say that Milotic is the most beautiful Pokémon and Brock agrees. Milotic uses Safeguard and glows a beautiful green. May is now next. She walks out onto the stage nervously. Vivian announces that this is her first Contest. May gets ready to send out Beautifly but falls. Vivian asks if she is alright and May replies yes, getting to her feet and releasing Beautifly. May throws the frisbee and Beautifly uses String Shot and hits it back. They go really well until the last one where May almost drops it after Beautifly uses Gust. May then tells Beautifly to spin and use Silver Wind creating a Silver Wind tornado. Drew is impressed and May earns a 24.9 much to her disappointment. May walks backstage and Drew hands her a rose, causing her to blush, until he explains that it is for Beautifly and not her, saying that she still has a lot of training to do. The old man is still talking and all but James is asleep as he talks about Spicy Pokéblocks. James is trying to take notes. She and Drew watch as the eight Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles are revealed, including May, Drew and Robert. Brock worries that May has not had enough experience battling. May and Drew are facing each other as the second round matchups begin. May sends out Beautifly and Drew sends out Roselia as the battle begins. Drew has Roselia use Magical Leaf and Beautifly counters with Gust. The attack hits Beautifly, injuring it. Roselia uses Stun Spore but it doesn't affect Beautifly. Beautifly sends out String Shot but it is reflected by Roselia's Magical Leaf. May orders Silver Wind but it is reflected by Petal Dance. Drew then orders SolarBeam and May desperately tries to reflect it with String Shot, but it hits Beautifly, severely injuring it. With only half the time up, the judges call the battle off. Drew is the winner and moves on to the next stage, much to the disappointment for May and her friends. May is backstage crying as Ash and friends try to comfort her. Drew is battling Robert's Milotic but not having much luck. Milotic uses Iron Tail and Roselia sends out Magical Leaf, but Robert cuts through it with Twister. Robert is declared the winner and he goes on to win the whole Contest. May is cheering along with everyone else, having gotten over her sadness. As Drew is leaving, May runs out and tells him that she will win next time. Drew laughs and tells her that they will have to see about that. Back with Team Rocket, the man is still talking and now all are asleep. The old man is still chatting as the episode ends. Screenshots IMG 2532.JPG IMG 2498.JPG IMG 2467.JPG IMG 2466.JPG IMG 2465.JPG IMG 2464.JPG IMG 2463.JPG IMG 2462.JPG IMG 2453.JPG IMG 2448.JPG IMG 2447.JPG IMG 2446.JPG IMG 2445.JPG IMG 2439.JPG IMG 2438.JPG IMG 2437.JPG IMG 2436.JPG IMG 2429.JPG IMG 2428.JPG IMG 2427.JPG IMG 2426.JPG IMG 2425.JPG IMG 2424.JPG IMG 2423.JPG IMG 2422.JPG IMG 2421.JPG IMG 2418.JPG IMG 2417.JPG IMG 2416.JPG IMG 2415.JPG IMG 2414.JPG IMG 2413.JPG IMG 2412.JPG IMG 2411.JPG IMG 2410.JPG IMG 2409.JPG IMG 2408.JPG IMG 2487.JPG Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Twins Category:Hoenn Region Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Divas Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Nurse